Rider National: Prologes
by 1000xRaida
Summary: What would you do if you lost everything in your world, but gained a power so great it might replace it? See how the six warriors from around the world gained their powers and became Kamen Rider. My first fan fic ever so please review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the name rights or concepts of Kamen Rider. This is just a fan made work of fiction.

**Prolouge #1: The Child of the Ashes**

* * *

"_What does a warrior even fight for?"_

"_Specifically, what does anyone fight for?"_

"_Is it, for family, love, life or some type of personal baggage that they have to get rid of?"_

"_For me, it doesn't seem half to effort anymore…"_

These were the thoughts going on in the head of young Bryson Angelous as he lay, motionless, on the cold concrete 10th floor of an unfinished building in Beijing China, in the middle of the night surrounded by dark, hulking, growling powerful beings. There were three of them, human in shape, but their bodies resembled that of an inhuman, misshapen, deformed into a monstrosity. They approached the young boy as if he was spotted as helpless prey to them.

However, as they were closing in on their prey, silent but fast footsteps could barely be heard in the background of the building. It sounded as if they were climbing up the building and also closing in on the young, immobile boy on the ground. Then out from the shadows of the night, sprung a humanlike figure dressed in a black baggy but thin bodysuit, armored in only the forearms and shins. The head of the figure was protected by a demon mask and its body was positioned in a protective stance in front of the boy and his attackers.

"Shun! I thought you back fighting at the dojo, protecting it!" Bryson said, surprisingly while barely trying to lift his head up to see his savior.

"Yeah, I know, apparently you more worth protecting than the biggest martial arts dojo in the world! Funny isn't it?" said the demon masked warrior. The dark figure then pulled out something concealed from his waist, as if he were pulling out a belt. But instead, he pulled out a long metal chain whip, bladed from handle to the tip, like a scorpion's tail. The warrior then swung it around in a tornado like motion to ward off the monstrosities and avoid a fight.

"C'mon, newbie, you gonna sit there all night, or you gonna pick up your slack? Either way, I'm gonna have to hold your tiny hand through all of this," the warrior said while swinging his whip around.

"I can't, I think they broke a few bones and touched some vital nerve points. And I think they caused some internal bleeding…" said the immobilized Bryson.

"What are you, a doctor now? We didn't spend two years for you whine; we spent two years to be like us, a ninja warrior! And ninja warriors don't EVER give up, even in the presence of pain. What would your mom and dad do to you if they found you here, helpless and weak, even after all the things they've done for you?"

The frustrated retort from the dark demon masked warrior, called Shun, really did hit Bryson at a low level deep inside, as a result, he just laid his head on the concrete floor and stared into the ceiling, with no response.

Even more frustrated, Shun made a sigh of anger towards the helpless boy on the floor and to the attackers that surrounded and outnumbered them. He then wrapped the twirling chain whip around his forearm and fist and struck the first shadow monster to the left with a heavy left straight punch, threw a shuriken at the monster to the right and did a twirling drop kick to the monster behind him.

Sparks were flying as Shun tried to defeat the powerful foes one by one, fist by fist, but they were too strong, even for Shun, the skilled son of the grandmaster. Even with Shun's experience in martial arts, the trio monsters had an advantage over strength and numbers and soon, Shun was suffering the same fate as Bryson, beaten and battered.

"_He's right," _Bryson thought. _"What would they think of me now, here on the ground? All that my parents went through, all that I've went through, to get to this point, is it all pointless? No. It can't be."_

Without a team or at least some elbow room, Shun was barely surviving against three bulky like figures with primeval intent. He faced this threat before with ease and skill, but these threats, with fangs, blood red eyes and claws so large to be a sword; these were above his skills and standards just to do fight it alone. Like a true ninja, he could have disappeared in a second and just avoided a fight all together but he had to save Bryson under his father's orders.

With a bloody and furious punch to one monster and a struggling kick to another, Shun was just barely surviving. But a dodge and strike from his chain whip was not enough. The monsters were barely affected by his human attack, and then in one strike from the monstrosities, Shun fell, hard to the ground far from Bryson.

"_It can't be pointless. There has to be some reason."_ Said Bryson in his thoughts. All while the trio of nightmarish monsters was now focused on the demon masked ninja warrior. Slowly, they walked to the downed warrior. Shun had the will to get up with his shaking arms and bruises all over him, but was too weak to stand. Instead, Shun got up but in a slouched posture, trying to bring his hands in fists and his feet in a fighting stance. At this point, all Shun wanted to do was to fight, and if he were to die fighting, he did not care.

"_The reason is that they must be destroyed. They must be punished. They are the ones who killed me family, all of them! They have no souls!" _

In an instant, the moment Bryson realized he could not do anything while hurt on the ground and realized his family's fate, he let out a powerful yell to the heavens. A yell filled with hate, regret and power that it seemed to echo. But that's not all that happened that night.

As Bryson screamed, he disappeared in a powerful explosion that sent a gigantic shockwave of energy from Bryson's former position on the ground. The explosion was so great that it sent the misshapen monsters on their feet for the first time of the night and Shun again as well. The monsters got up one by one, confused, they started sniffing and sharply looked around for any type of human presence that could have caused that explosion.

But all of a sudden, from Shun's point of view, as he got up, WHAM! To the right striking one monster with great force that it looked and sounded like an explosion. Then half a second later, BOOM! To the left, hitting the second monster with the same explosive energy and force. But what could have created that power and precise strike, like a punch.

It came from a flaming figure, like a man engulfed in flames, which was teleporting from enemy to enemy as if it was striking them both at opposite ends at the same time. The pack leader monster was baffled by this figure slowly defeating its followers with ease and power, and so was Shinji.

In a matter of seconds, a fury of punches exploded onto the monster on the right, like a million firecrackers and split second later, the flaming figure let out a powerful flying roundhouse to the monster on the left. This in turn made both enemies explode in a series of flames, signaling their defeat.

All that was left was the pack leader, and the flaming figure had him dead in his sights. The leader of the monsters charged at the figure with fury and anger of his dead comrades. But before the monster knew it, the flaming figure jumped into the air, disappeared and reappeared only inches away from the monster, already in a flying jump kick position ready to strike the monstrosity with full force and fury.

The flaming landed the flying kick to his enemy but both flew out of the building, horizontally in jet-like speeds. The monster let out a powerful scream of pain as he was flung out of the ten story building and was its last phrase when the two powerful figures seemed to explode in flames high above ground level and far from the unfinished building.

Shun, with all his might, got up and stuttered his steps over to the edge of the building to see what happened to his monstrous enemies and his flaming savoir. All he could see were the bright remnants of a powerful explosion. But before he could make any conclusions, at an instant the flaming humanlike figure appeared in front of him, who seemed to looking at the city below them.

The figure seemed to turn towards Shun, who seemed surprised and shocked at first at the fiery figure, but the flames died down on the figure's human body that revealed a happy and satisfied Bryson Angelous, with a great big smile on his face.

"Shun, did you see that? I guess, the Grandmaster was right about me!" said Bryson with joy over his new found life and power against his enemies.

Shun hesitated for a moment to answer the young warrior, then took off his oni mask and whipped out a hidden suitcase. It was thick and wide but was small in size and had a steel outer coating. "Well, newbie, looks like you found it. Was really hoping I wouldn't have to give this to you but, hey, I guess you proved yourself today." he said, while looking at the small armored suitcase.

Shun tossed it to Bryson, who looked confused into what it is, but all Shun could say with a smirk was, "Hey if you mess this up, I will find and kill you." Then the mighty ninja warrior put on his oni mask back on, made some type of symbol with his hands and seemed to disappear in the night, despite his great wounds.

Bryson could only scuff and smile as he held the suitcase in his hands and looked down at the lively city below. He then jumped and dived off the ten story building only to land softly on his feet, crouched down, in a dark alley way, and then started to dart towards his original destination, the airport.

There he met his escorts and friends at the gate, who were all frustrated and mad about his arrival that they yelled and made sarcastic remarks at him, expressing their feelings. Nevertheless, they all got on the plane to America and back to Bryson's home.

Even though Bryson was going home for the first time in two years, he still was hesitant of what awaited him there or wasn't waiting for him there. For he felt he had no reason to come back despite all the things that happened to him in the two years of ninja training. And he couldn't shake off the event that made him go through the training in the first place.

* * *

_Hey what's up people. Raida-man here with my first fan fic of the great Kamen Rider franchise. I know it looks and sounds like your normal or traditional Kamen Rider backstory or prolouge, but hey, its something different! Sorry there are no rider henshins or somethings like that. But hey, comment, review or do stuff to let me know how I did on this thing. Thanks!_

_-Thousand Raida out! RIDRON!_


End file.
